The Locomotive Manipulation Effect
by x'InvisibleWalls'x
Summary: Shamy One Shot - Spoilers from The Locomotive Manipulation (7x15)


**SPOILER ALERT FROM THE LOCOMOTIVE MANIPULATION (7x15) DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T HAVE SEEN THE EPISODE (AND GUYS LET ME TELL YOU THAT YOU SHOULD GO WATCH IT ASAP!)**

**A/N:**** So this is my first attempt to a One Shot. Still not sure if it's good but I wanted to contribute to the Shamy fever, because you know it's been something like three or four days and I'm still not over that perfect scene. English is not my mother language so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I also wanted to explore the scene through Amy's point of view. Sorry if you find it OOC, I'm new with all of this. Also don't hesitate to leave reviews to help me increasing my writing skills.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_The Big Bang Theory_**** or its characters.**

* * *

"Why are you still here?" Amy has had enough.

She wanted to be alone with Sheldon. One could have not being more explicit. She was not going to let this weirdo ruined any further her Valentine's Day with her boyfriend. Sheldon spent all the dinner with this man without thinking a second about her. It felt like someone took all her expectations from her and threw them all through the window's train car. She had stop hoping right when the named Eric opened his big mouth of his to answer Sheldon's question earlier. Her boyfriend did actually enjoy the company of a complete stranger rather than her own presence, just because this odd man loved trains as much as he did.

Even if she knew by heart how Sheldon was functioning, it still hurt her. It hurt her so much that she felt like he did not see her anymore, like if she was absent. His magnificent blue orbs focused on that new friend of his. It hurt her so much that she did not see that Sheldon tried to involve her in his wonderful train world during the dinner. It hurt so much that her friends' public display of affection highly disgusted her. She was jealous. She had envied them because she wanted more from her own relationship with Sheldon. She had told him, he had said he was trying, but now it seemed that trying was not enough anymore. All she could think about was her now ruined plans to have a little romance tonight.

"Excuse me? I think you're being a little rude." Sheldon's statement was the icing on the cake. _'How dare he even say that?'_ She felt like her heart which was drowning in a pool of sadness and disappointment just heavily hit the bottom of it. She felt truly alone now. Maybe Sheldon did not care about her as much as Leonard thought. After giving it a quick thought, she was_ only_ in the mix.

"_I'm_ being rude? You've been rude to me this entire evening!" She said, her voice starting to crack a little while she looked at him. She, however, managed to chase quickly that vicious lump in her throat.

"How's that possible? I've hardly spoken to you since we got on the train!" Sheldon said with an innocent look spreading across his face. _'That's the problem brother,'_ Amy thought. He was being too literal as always. For him rudeness only came with words. How could he not think about the rudeness of his actions? How could he not see that not paying attention to her fill Amy's head with insecurities? What about the consequences their fight could have on their –so beloved– relationship of the mind? Hold on, were they actually fighting on Valentine's Day?

_'How romantic!'_ She winced, this feeling of disappointment creeping under her skin and trying to reach her brain. Eric's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm detecting a little friction between you two and I don't want to be a third rail," he said. Amy was relieved that he finally understood the meaning of being alone with one's 'significant other'. She rapidly glanced at Sheldon's new friend, meeting his gaze before returning her attention to the floor the second after. Just when she thought he was about to leave them finally alone, his voice rose once again as Amy looked back at him as well as Sheldon did. "Get it?" Eric said turning his face towards Sheldon visibly proud of the pun he just made.

"Get it." The latter answered with a light chuckle, which annoyed Amy all the more. Nothing in the current situation was funny. Their relationship obviously faced an issue and Sheldon did not even take it seriously. He avoided the problem. Again.

Irritation.

Hurt.

Frustration.

All at once.

She had to process with all this emotional turmoil and she lost it. She did not take her eyes off the train weirdo and she frowned upon her eyebrows.

"Leave!" She barked, her body language clearly stating her irascibility. Train Man finally left them. Sheldon looked a bit shocked by her attitude, but she did not care. She had to talk to him alone.

"What is your problem?" He asked with always the same innocent look on his face._ 'When would he stop being so clueless?'_ She thought.

"It's Valentine's Day! We're supposed to be having a romantic week-end." She answered, revealing her true expectations to him for the first time since they planned what was supposed to be a special day for her.

"Oh really? Because I remember you saying that this trip was going to be something we could both enjoy. Did you mean that or were you just trying to trick me?" He tried to make her feel guilty. She knew him like the back of her hand. It did work for a second. Her features became softer as she saw Sheldon frowned at her. She knew she was being selfish, but last year she did cancel all her plans just to please him. Soon anger took possession of her heart once again. The cat was out of the bag. She had nothing to lose to tell him how she felt. How she truly felt.

"Fine, it's true." She said. "I …" she hesitated. Will he be able to understand why she needed to feel this intimacy between them? She decided not to hide herself anymore. It was high time for her to stand for herself, "_deserve_ romance!" She finally said it. Her voice was trembling a little while she emphasized the word 'deserve'. Yes, she deserved romance. Yes, she deserved to feel loved – _to be loved_. "And I … didn't how else to make it happen." Yes, she was trying to trick him. Of course, she had to trick him or Sheldon would never have gone with her on a trip for Valentine's Day. She did have use his fondness for trains to serve her own purposes, but she did not feel sorry about it. She has been so patient with him. All Sheldon was giving her was frustration. Sheldon seemed to let sink her statement for a second.

"Well, if you want_ romance_, then let's have_ romance_!" He said. His statement just hurt her a little more. She felt her heart sank in her chest and her stomach tightened with invisible knots. He mocked her. Her own boyfriend was mocking her and it felt like a betrayal. People mocked her before and she had learned how not to care about them. She had learned to build ice walls to protect her. This time it was different because from the moment she met Sheldon the ice began to melt. She had felt herself becoming more warming, more welcoming, and more tolerant with people of inferior intellect. He gave her what she had always wanted: _a social life_. Now, within seconds, he became one of those who mocked her without caring about her feelings.

She watched him thinking about how to make his point. Because she knew he was about to make a point. She could feel how angry he was. She knew he hated when she lied to him. She knew he was disappointed, but this time she did not care because she was angry and disappointed too. She just frowned at him. She saw his face looking at their table when his voice reached her ears with a tone of fake surprise.

"Oh look there's wine!" He said while taking her glass. An exaggerate hum came from his throat before he took a sip of wine. Disgust distorted his face. "Grape juice that burns!" He so wanted to prove her that romance was silly that he did not care about breaking his own rules about hygiene in the process. He did not make any effort for her and watching Sheldon acting like this just fed Amy's insecurities about her boyfriend's feelings for her.

"Now let's gaze into each other eyes," Sheldon said approaching his face from her. Her anger faded away and she became annoyed with his childish game. His eyes widened and he pursed his lips, watching her with his blue eyes that she had always found so mesmeric. She did not want to play his little stupid game.

"You blinked! I win." Then it suddenly hit her. Since when did they act like kids to solve their problems? It was not how their relationship worked. She had already told him so when he tried to seek revenge after she had involuntary ruined his favorite movie. _'We are ridiculous.'_

"Sheldon …" She said now trying to make him see reason. They could work this out if they talked. Sheldon, though, did not let go, ignoring her supplication.

'Let's see what's next … Oh kissing's romantic!" He blurted out. Amy just had the time to process what he had said. She had to misunderstand._ 'What the heck?_'_ She parted her lips, ready to say something to stop him before he would do something he will regret the second after.

She saw him pounce on her at the same time and before realizing what was really happening, she felt her bottom lip trapped between his own thin lips. It was odd. All thoughts ceased. She lifted her eyebrows in surprise. His lips were on hers. It was hard for her to process any feelings at the moment. The kiss felt forceful and something deep down in her mind screamed at her that she better had not to enjoy it because Sheldon did not enjoy it. _'He is just making his point, he'll break the contact in less than a second, and he'll keep acting like _the arrogant jerk he can be with you sometimes_ like your bestie would have said.'_ How she wanted to shut that little voice up! Soon she felt something different. Something warmer. Something intimate. Something that felt so nice that her brain froze.

Sheldon's lips were actually moving against hers.

He began to step forward, closing this symbolic gap between them and her heart skipped a bit. She did not know how to react to his move. The more he came closer to her, the more she had to tilt her head back. She let him take control. It was the first time she truly realize how tall he was. She could not think straight anymore. A wave of thoughts invaded her brain, but she was too caught in the moment to sort them out. She rose her left arm. She was unsure of what to do with it. She felt stupid and happy and clumsy and hot and comfortable and awkward.

She felt good.

Oh how she felt good! Another sensation began to burn her skin, his palm was resting on her hip to hold her there. She felt like the most important person in his world for a second. The contact ignited her entire body. She felt her skin tingling where Sheldon resting his hand. She was burning inside and shivers spent down her spine when she felt -_once again_- Sheldon's lips pressing harder against hers nearly sucking her bottom lip in the process.

Then the feeling of the warmth of his lips resting on top of hers ended. She forgot how to breathe. His hand was still on her hip for a moment. A moment when she did not know what to do. She had always imagined the first kiss Sheldon would give her to be romantic, but the one he planted on her was better that all she could have dream about. She had always imagined to be prepared if he kissed her, to know what to do next, but now she felt only powerless. She knew they both enjoyed the kiss and she knew this was a huge step for both of them.

Her hand was still held out in the air, she still did not know what to do with her hand. She suppressed the urge to cup his jaw to kiss him again. It was definitely a bad idea. They was sharing such a fragile moment, she was afraid to ruin it. Her gaze wandered between his eyes and his red, thin, swollen and even more beckoning lips. She wanted to feel the slight taste of wine melt with his own on her tongue. She wanted to lick her bottom lip to recreate the sensation of his kiss. She felt him stepped back a little, his hand no longer on the fabric of her cardigan, no longer pressing against her skin. She missed his warmth.

"That was nice." She said when her eyes locked with his for a very short time. Her eyes focused on his tie the second after. Was he still mad at her? Was he going to freak out and leave? Did he want her to leave? Why did he look so peaceful? Would he want to kiss her again in the future? Would he want to kiss her again now? Did his kiss mean he cares about her? Did it mean he felt the same way that she was? She would give anything to know his feelings to calm the rising tide of her insecurities.

"Good." Sheldon answered. The intimacy and the awkwardness of the moment they were sharing overwhelmed her. Her arm eventually dropped at her side. He was still close so to her. She looked down when his voice rose again, unable to look him in the eyes without feeling the urge to throw her arms around his neck and kissing those glorious lips of his again.

"Um …" She saw him licking his lips. The movement of his tongue travelling across his bottom lip caught her attention. "The conductor said if I come back to the engine room, he'd show me how to bring the train through a crossing."

Of course, he wanted to be alone. He needed space to process all of this. She did not feel upset about it and she was fighting again a slight sensation of rejection; at least he did not flee away from her without a word. It was progress and she could understand him.

"Okay, have fun." She could barely meet his eyes as she felt his gaze travelling between her green orbs and her lips.

"Do you want to come with me?" His voice was soft as a feather caress. She found the force to hold his powerful gaze.

"Really? I do." He smiled at her causing her heart to beat faster.

The fact that he still wanted her next to him baffled her. She felt a warm sensation of joy invading her entire body and all of her insecurities were thrown out of the window. She stepped back to let him show the way. Sheldon wanted her to stay with him. He wanted to share something he immensely enjoyed with her. He wanted that intimate moment not to end now and it was enough to make her the happiest woman in the world. She did not even care about Eric following them. It was not with him that Sheldon wanted to share something about his beloved trains, but with her.

As she was walking behind her boyfriend towards the engine room, she brought her left hand to her mouth, her fingertips resting lightly on her bottom lip. She realized that the tingling sensation she felt when he kissed her never left her. As they reached their destination, Sheldon turned to face her and smiled before letting her enter in the engine room first. They both blushed as her shoulder softly grazed his chest when she stepped in the small room. The conductor was a nice man with only nine fingers, but Amy did not pay attention, all she could wonder was how she would be able to find sleep tonight.


End file.
